SwanQueen Prompts
by 11nagrom
Summary: A series of Swanqueen oneshots based on submitted prompts. Chapters will likely vary between fluff/angst/humour/drama/smut/drabble- whatever comes up really. Will be updated whenever I receive a prompt either on tumblr or here in which I can fulfill. Submissions welcome!
1. The Elevator

**Author's Note: A series of SwanQueen oneshots based on submitted prompts. Updated if/when I get a prompt on tumblr/on here.**

 **Chapter 1: Prompt-'Regina and Emma trapped in a dangerous elevator, SwanQueen.'**

* * *

 **The Elevator**

The hairs on Emma's arms bristled as the elevator clunked to a standstill. The primary fluorescent lights flicked and dimmed to darkness, Regina immediately jumping back in shock. An emergency light's green glow appeared and calmed them both slightly. As the lights on the control panel blacked out, both women backed up to the wall of the elevator worriedly, fear etched across both their faces. They were well and truly stuck.

"Well, fuck." The saviour frowned. She pressed the assistance button and was met with no response. Not even a light. It was a full power fail.

"Must you use such profanity?" Regina complained, though her tone was desperate too. Admittedly, she had quite a fear of being contained in small spaces. She disliked any lack of control, as the whole town was very familiar with, and truly did panic when she felt powerless. -Like now for instance. The mayor pulled her phone from her pocket and sighed at the lack of bars. "Do you have any phone signal?"

Emma scowled at her own portable device and scowled. "No. You?" The former queen shook her head.

A wave of creaking sounding from above and scared them into moving instinctively closer together. Both jumped in shock as their shoulders physically touched. Regina glanced at her, ready to seek an insult, when the emergency light began to flicker also, scaring her into silence.

"Just stay calm," Emma said softly.

"I am calm!" Regina shouted, quickly realising what a contradiction she'd just made. Emma simply raised an eyebrow and took the mayor's shaky hand into hers. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Comforting you. I know you hate small spaces."

"How could you possibly know that?" Despite her verbal protest, she had yet to remove her hand from Emma's.

"Regina, I've spent the past four years with you. I pick up on these things."

The mayor huffed and looked around at the box they were enclosed in. The walls were shiny metal, now reflecting the green glow and the dead control panel was against the wall to their right.

"I am _not_ claustrophobic."

"It's not the time to play the hero. I know that you are."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed to herself. When had she started letting her guard down? Exposing her weaknesses to others never ended well. It only gave them the advantage. Realisation struck Regina as she remembered that she didn't have to think like that anymore. This was just Emma, Henry's mom, Emma. She wasn't a threat. _As much as she annoys you, you truly are safe around her_ , Regina reminded herself. She _did_ hate elevators though. She'd been stuck in one to many to be able to truly trust them. Although it had never been this severe before; the lights had never gone out- that worried her. And the clunking certainly didn't help with the nerves.

"Hey, you're shaking," the saviour said with concern. She didn't like seeing Regina weak, it always unsettled her. She wanted to make things better.

"Miss Swan, I would just drop it if I were you."

A screech of metal above them sent a chill down Emma's spine. Was it going to drop? Elevators didn't normally glitch this badly. It made her wonder just how innocent this power failure truly was. The motive was there: she and the mayor were certainly the power hotshots of the town in physical ability. That was enough of a reason for someone to tamper with the electrics, wasn't it? It had been before. She squeezed Regina's hand, knowing that if she were afraid then the mayor must be ten times more so.

Dust fell onto them as a further screech cried from above, metal scratching against metal once again. They listened intently with fear as a clockwork effect sounded out loud above them until there was a final clunk. And then they were falling.

The chilling sensation of plummeting hit their stomachs as the lift dropped by what felt like metres. Both women screamed and grasped onto one another the best they could in the time they had. The descent stopped suddenly and they were temporarily safe once again. Emma exhaled an uncertain breath, as if even her breath were heavy enough to unbalance the lift and send them falling once again.

The saviour felt the quivering arms against her. "It's okay, it's okay," she said breathlessly as she failed to remove her tight grasp from Regina's shoulders. The mayor herself was holding Emma's side and a shoulder of her own.

The former queen's chest was heaving. It wasn't her claustrophobic state that worried her anymore but the prospect of impending death. And that she had to spend her final moments with _Emma Swan_.

"Do you think it will hold?" The mayor questioned uncertainly.

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

The former queen nodded although her eyes told another story. Emma looked at her for a moment before surprising the co-parent entirely by pulling her into an embrace.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Regina asked with disbelief. She didn't think the two of them had ever, ever hugged before.

"You just looked like you needed it," Emma said with her chin on her shoulder. Regina's tense posture finally softened and she reached her arms up to embrace her too. "I don't like seeing you vulnerable, you know. It freaks me out."

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience."

"No," Emma shook her head, finally pulling away from the hug. "I'm just so used to seeing you with your guard up, it always shocks me when I see you upset." Emma frowned. "I panic a bit."

"So you're panicking now?"

"Yeah," Emma ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah, a little bit."

Regina crossed her arms and stood in the corner, still only a metre or so away from Emma as they were in such a small space. "I'm sure we'll be fine, dear."

"I really care about you, you know."

"No, _I don't know_ ," Regina said as she thought about their complicated history and wondered how exactly Emma had come to that conclusion.

"I care about you. I like you, a lot."

"I don't need your false death-confessions. We've never gotten along well. And we're not dying just yet, dear."

"It's not a 'death confession'. Just an observation that I thought I'd share with you." She frowned. "In that moment when we fell, I thought about how I'm actually pretty fond of you, Regina."

"If only I had thought the same." The mayor ever so slightly smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It shocked me too. And I'm not trying to pry an equal confession out of you, though I know you're fond of me too." She smirked. "I just wanted to put it out there."

"What exactly are you 'putting out there'?"

"That we'd make good friends."

Regina scoffed. "Good luck with that, dear." She smiled. "Falling to our deaths is looking a little more appealing…"

"Oh shut up," Emma rolled her eyes again. "You let me hug you."

"And?"

"You don't normally let me even touch you. Something's changed."

"Yes. We nearly died, Swan."

" _Don't we always_?"

"Stop flirting with me and try to find a way of actually getting us out of here!"

Emma scoffed in shock. " _Flirting_?" She scoffed again yet headed to the control panel to take another look. A light softly began to flicker behind some of the buttons and she tried to press the assistance button once again, jabbing at it repeatedly once she received no immediate response.

She was shocked to find the button lit up and a voice echoed out into the elevator. A man asked their exact location and what kind of problem they had faced. He seemed shocked to hear that the elevator had fallen, clearly raising them on the maintenance 'to do' list. He assured them a team would be with them within half an hour and both women audibly sighed in relief.

"Thanks," Emma said to him finally, releasing the button.

Regina slid down against the wall and took a seat on the floor. Finally they could get out of this god-damn death trap. Emma followed suit and sat down at the other side, her legs growing tired of standing also.

"You wanna play a game?"

Regina gave her a pointed glare. " _Really?_ "

"Okay, okay… What do you want to do then?"

"Sit. In silence. And wait for them to arrive."

"Why did you say I was flirting with you?"

Regina looked at her for a moment and shrugged. "Because you were, dear."

"You would know if I was flirting with you."

"And yet you continue…"

"I'm really not! Regina, I think your hot, well _stunning_ even-"

She stopped as she was met with raised eyebrows.

"-But I wouldn't try that with you. You're not exactly inclined towards women. "

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I've just never seen you with a woman."

"Have I ever seen you with a woman?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Well, point proven."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Wait, what point? Are you telling me that you're into women too?"

Regina simply shrugged, smiling devilishly.

The saviour's eyebrows shot up and she felt a heat rise to her chest. She'd been attracted to Regina for longer than she could remember. She was ashamed of how many explicit scenarios she'd managed to invent in her mind. All it took was one raised eyebrow from the mayor or one suggestive looking smile and they were right there, deliciously burning before her eyes.

Regina was surprised by her own revelation also. Yes, she was inclined to women too- but it was a personal detail she had never felt necessary to disclose. She certainly never anticipated she could tease Emma in this sexual manor. She was well aware of the saviour's wavering sexuality, mainly by the fact that the blonde's eyes were constantly glued to her chest. And yes, she may have thought about what such an encounter would be like from time to time…But she did not see it ever happening. Not when they bickered like children on such a frequent basis. Personally, she didn't think the topic would ever actually come up.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You've thought about it, haven't you?" She suddenly smirked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Regina asked defensively, having been caught completely off guard.

"What it would be like with you and I."

"Don't be so absurd," Regina scowled and shook her head. Unfortunately neither woman could ignore the blush that had just formed on the brunette's cheeks.

"So you have!"

"This is harassment."

Emma shook her head at her defensive antics. This woman was so transparent. She was busted and she knew it. "You're attracted to me and it pisses you off, doesn't it?"

Regina scowled at her. "Shut up." She wondered what the use was even deflecting anymore. It was pretty obvious that Emma was right all along. Surprisingly, the saviour often was. In fact, why _was_ she fighting this? She _did_ want her. Winning wouldn't be winning the argument, it would be kissing the woman she embarrassedly so frequently thought about. Without a further doubt, the mayor shifted closer to her, watching the sheriff's look of surprise, the green glow illuminating her features.

Emma parted her lips in shock. She never imagined Regina would cave like that. She had to be messing with her. Perhaps she'd lean in, just until Emma wanted it and then pull away? No, maybe she would-

And suddenly Regina's lips were on hers. Emma's thoughts were screaming as she kissed the other woman back. The mayor deepened the kiss, much to Emma's delight, and the saviour felt a deep sense of arousal growing in the pit of her stomach. She pulled away, holding the woman's face with hands she didn't remember putting there, and looked at her. "Oh my god," she muttered.

Surprisingly to the saviour, Regina looked equally as shocked. This actually wasn't a game. Emma pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, noticing as the mayor's hands came around her back, sliding down to her waist and pulling her flush against her body also.

"You actually like me!" Emma stated her victory against her lips in amazement.

"Shh," Regina growled, and kissed her again. If this was defeat then perhaps it wasn't so bad. Teeth scratched against swelling lips as lust overtook their bodies. Instinctively, Emma climbed onto her and straddled her crossed legs, wrapping them around the woman's hips. The combination of Regina holding her gently with the close proximity meant it became a half sexual advance, half _cuddle._

Just then the lights flashed on and the doors chimed open, meeting them with Mary Margaret's and the maintenance man's shocked expressions. Even though they'd managed to pull away just in time, their swollen lips, heaving chests, and quite self-explanatory positioning had considerably given their activities away.

Emma simply looked at the mayor and smirked, too happy with what had just happened to be upset by the intrusion. Before Regina could react negatively, the sheriff pulled her against her into a close embrace in their positions. Regina chuckled to herself and actually returned the embrace, a sense of love flowing through her.

Elevator attacks changed people.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you wish to submit a prompt, you can do so either in the review section or by sending me a personal message. I will be willing to give anything a shot.**


	2. Sinkhole

**Prompt: 'Sinkhole.'**

 **Oneshot: AU where Regina falls down a sinkhole on the outskirts of Storybrooke and begrudgingly seeks the sheriff's assistance. Set around season two/early three when their relationship was extremely rocky. No other love interests (at the time) mentioned for obvious reasons. Very dialogue-y chapter, sorry. SwanQueen.**

 **As a geography geek, I am deeply excited by this prompt! I hope you enjoy it too.**

* * *

A soft, repetitive buzz in her pocket woke the sheriff from her trance. It had been an eventless day at the Storybrooke police department. Apparently when the town wasn't battling major villains on a daily basis, there wasn't a lot to do. Her deputy, David, was at the elementary school with her mother chaperoning a school trip. The saviour had been left to entertain herself for the afternoon and she hadn't been doing so well.

She smirked upon seeing Regina's name and pressed ' _answer_ ', raising the device slowly to her ear. " _Y_ o _ur Majesty?_ " She deeply enjoyed teasing the mayor. It was the little true entertainment she got these days. Their relationship had certainly been strained over the past year and a half but she liked to think they were making progress. Their son had been working hard at strengthening their relationship recently and although it wasn't his job, they were thankful for his efforts. Their co-parent town saving had improved their bond at least marginally. They mainly behaved around each other for their son, though Emma did feel now that they'd progressed a little further than that.

"Don't call me that," the woman down the phone practically growled.

"Woah, easy. I was just making a joke," Emma smiled to herself. She was always humoured by her prickly nature. "What's up?"

"I need you help."

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. Regina hated asking for help. "With what?"

"I'm stuck."

Further surprised, Emma did her best not to chuckle. For humour's sake, she really hoped that the woman meant literally rather than theoretically. As much as she respected the co-parent now- and they had come a very long way- she still took a hint of pleasure when Regina got herself into unfortunate situations. It was refreshing seeing such misfortune upon a royal. The normally perfect and poised _Mayor Mills_. "...Where?"

"In a sinkhole."

" _What?_ " Emma couldn't suppress the laugh that came this time. This was better than she could have imagined.

"It's not a laughing matter, Swan." She heard the woman sigh. "...I'm hurt."

Emma's smile immediately faltered. "Where are you hurt? And where exactly are you?"

"It's just a sprained ankle I believe; I fell quite a distance. I'm on the outskirts of Storybrooke, near the entrance to the mine," she said. Emma observed how pained her voice sounded and realised that she really must be in bit of trouble here. How on earth had she gotten herself into that situation?

"Why were you there?"

"Is this really the time for questions? Emma, please, just get down here. And don't tell anyone."

After overcoming the initial shock that the mayor had used her first name, she responded with a quick "okay." She was growing quite concerned now. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, the sheriff arrived at the scene. As promised, she hadn't told anyone. This was mainly because she didn't have anyone around to tell. Emma was shocked to see quite how extreme this sinkhole was. It was extremely deep- at least five metres, and Regina was sitting at the bottom covered in both rubble and dust.

"Hey," Emma called down and Regina immediately looked up hopefully. "Are you okay? I didn't realise how deep this was."

"I'll be fine, I'm just having trouble removing this rock." She looked down irritatedly at a large rock completely covering her foot.

"Jesus, Regina, that could've killed you. Did it fall straight on you foot?"

Regina nodded. "It came down after me and hit it."

Emma looked at the layers of rock exposed by the sinkhole and followed them down to where the mayor sat. She was also covered in small scrapes and dirt, a considerable amount on her face. It looked like beforehand she had been wearing a two-piece dark blue suit with a white blouse. Hardly sinkhole attire.

"Would you stop gawking? _Yes_ , it is a sinkhole. Get over it!" Regina yelled irritatedly. Her patience was wearing thin and she was actually in a considerable amount of pain. "And help me out!"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Something involving a rescue. C'mon, Swan, this is your thing."

"Fine, I'll get ropes." Emma walked away and over to her car. She opened the boot and pulled out rope and various other miscellaneous tools.

"Okay, is there no way you can get that rock off of you?" Emma shouted down.

Regina shook her head nervously. It's too heavy. Thankfully most of it's weight is resting on another rock beneath it or it would have absolutely crushed me."

Emma grabbed one of the ropes and threw the end down, holding onto the other end firmly. "Wrap this around your big rock, as firmly and securely as possible. I'll attach this one to the car and hopefully the car will be able to pull it up for you."

"Sounds like a plan, dear. I'm impressed." She leant forward and wrapped the thick yellow rope around the rock in as many directions as she could. She tied it in a strong knot her father had once taught her and then looked up at Emma.

"Are you sure it's secure? I don't want it to fall on you and for you to get hurt."

"I tied it very tightly. You needn't worry." Regina appreciated Emma worrying. Caring for each other's wellbeing was a new and shocking experience for them both. Their loyalty had been formed just after they returned from Neverland. Bringing home their safe and healthy son had been quite the bonding experience in terms of their own relationship.

"Okay, I'm gonna get the car and drive to pull it," she yelled down. She yanked the rope and it moved every so slightly. She wondered if she could just pull it up herself? If didn't seen that big...

Within thirty seconds she was screaming as the rock began to plummet. "Regina! Move away from it!" She shouted desperately. As the mayor managed to get away from the potentially fatal rock, Emma sighed in relief. It lasted on a second before the rock fell again and sent Emma and the rope hurtling down.

She screeched as she fell and landed roughly on her side.

"You could have killed me!" Regina immediately yelled.

"It was an accident," Emma said gruffly from where she lay. She spat out some dust.

Regina sighed and looked at her. "Well, are you alright?"

"My arm stings like a bitch."

"Sit up."

"Everything hurts."

"Do it. I'd like to assess your arm wound."

"Who made you a doctor?"

Regina gave her a pointed glare.

"Okay, okay." She coughed and pushed herself up with her good arm. She was now covered in dirt too with scrapes just like Regina's. The former mayor held her arm to steady her and then encouraged Emma to twist her body so that she could see her other arm.

Tears fell from the saviour's eyes at the searing pain.

"Hey, I'll be gentle, okay?" Regina said as she took in the saviour's state. Emma wasn't used to such niceness from the woman but she wasn't about to start complaining. It seemed that desperate situations brought out the softer, more attentive side of the mayor. The side that Emma always had to promise not to bring up again.

"It just really fucking hurts."

"That, my dear, is because it's broken."

* * *

Emma used her free hand to throw a pebble at the rock wall. It was getting dark and they were both growing increasingly miserable. "I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"It's alright, dear. I have thicker skin than that."

"How's your ankle? Can I have a look?"

Regina nodded and gently lifted her leg closer to Emma. The saviour leant down, her broken arm now in a t shirt sling, and grimaced at the foot. A hole had been ripped in the tights just big enough to show the extreme swelling, and bruises, blending with dirt.

"That looks so painful," Emma said worriedly.

"Like I said, it's only a sprain. With ice it will heal. Yours will not."

Emma sighed. "True." She switched her phone off and then on again for the fourth time. She finally was granted signal. "Yes! I'm gonna call Mary Margaret and David to come help us out."

She pulled out her phone and rang her mother. The woman picked up almost instantly, as she always did. Emma explained their situation, failing to mention the injuries they'd obtained, of course (her parents' worries would only slow them down) and then gave them their location. Once her surprisingly un-smashed phone was back in her pocket, she looked at Regina. "Mary Margaret and David are on their way."

"Do you _ever_ call them mom and dad?"

"When I remember... It doesn't come by instinct. Not yet anyway..."

"Are you happy you found them?"

"Of course. I went from having no one to having this huge extended family. With you and Henry and my parents and god-forbid; Rumple..."

"It must have been a lot to take on at once."

"Hey, I didn't sign up for this shrink session."

"Just passing the time, dear. Why didn't you mention your arm on the phone?"

"It would only make them worry and I wanted them to just focus on getting here."

The former mayor nodded and leant her head back against the rock wall. "So why'd you help?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't really expect you to help."

"Of course I helped. I'm not gonna leave you stuck down some sinkhole."

Regina shrugged and looked at the layered rock around them. "Perhaps we could climb out."

"Not with your leg and my arm. We'd only get hurt more."

"You're rather mucky, dear."

"You should see yourself," Emma chuckled. Her smile faltered quickly as she looked up. As if their situation wasn't dire enough, small raindrops began to descend around them.

"What?"

"I felt rain."

Both women grimaced. Soon the spitting became large droplets and chilled them deeply. It had just turned March and the winter was only just seeping away. The weather had been more than bearable without the rain.

"Ugh!" Emma yelled.

The former mayor wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect her body from the assaulting weather.

The rain had soaked their hair quickly, it was stuck to their cheeks and matted. Around half the dirt had been washed from their bodies and clothing but there was still mud on both of their faces and arms.

"Why is it so cold!" Emma yelled above the noise of the rain and impending storm.

"It's winter!"

Emma's face crumpled and she moved closer.

"Oh, Jesus, pull yourself together, Swan!"

She moved closer so that their wet shoulders were now touching. "The hole is getting bigger!"

Regina looked down worriedly to see that the sinkhole had widened with the waterlogged soil.

"Your parents will arrive soon. We'll be fine." Her eyes darted around worriedly. The saviour's muddy wet hand gripped hers tightly. She was alarmed at first but decided not to retract hers, but to hold it firmly. It was past dusk now, the sky rapidly darkening.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret suddenly yelled, leaves crunching above them. David repeated the call, desperately searching around.

"Here!" The saviour yelled. "Don't come any closer, you'll fall!"

A torch hit them, temporarily dazzling both of them.

"Oh my god," David said in shock. "It's much deeper than I thought." He went back to their car to grab some rope.

"Are you two okay?" Mary Margaret yelled.

Emma simply nodded, Mary Margaret just about being able to see her.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine. Please, just hurry."

Emma wiped some tears from her cheeks with their joined hand. Since there was so much rain it was disguised as just removing the wetness.

Regina quickly knew otherwise, though, and squeezed her hand. Emma looked at her appreciatively for a moment. Whenever they nearly died, she really started to appreciate this woman. She leaned her wet head sideways against Regina's and the brunette didn't push away, but leant her own against Emma's.

"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you, dear?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "It really fucking hurts. Your foot must be killing you too."

Regina simply nodded against her, too tired to defend herself.

"I appreciate you a lot, you know."

"Don't start, Swan."

Emma pulled her head away to look at her. "No, I really do. I don't think that Henry and I could survive without you."

Regina's face softened for a moment before she shook her head. "You'd both adapt, dear."

"You think you're not valuable in our lives?"

"Well you've only said that around a hundred times, dear. How worthless I am in this town. How hated."

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't know you then. I didn't know this town. You never deserved to hear that."

"Would you stop doing death confessions please?"

"It's not a death confession. It's just something that I needed to say. How much I care about you and how we lov-"

"Emma Swan, don't." She said angrily. "Don't even go there. Loving me is dangerous, it's not worth the risk."

Emma shook her head. "You really don't see do you?" She was growing more and more frustrated at how clueless the mayor was. There was no denying the fact that they still fought ever so often, but Regina had become a crucial part of Emma's life. She enabled the saviour to have the structure and faith in herself that she needed to co-parent Henry. To raise their son _together_. Emma knew that her fondness of the brunette had exceeded what it probably should have, and she had already decided that she never intended to ever tell her. It was such an unrealistic desire and she knew that any long-winded confession she chose to partake would probably be fruitless. But hearing Regina degrade her worth so often had been increasingly grating her restraint. She needed the woman to know how important she was to her. To know that she was loved.

"See what?" Regina yelled frustratedly.

Emma leaned forwards and connected their lips. She felt the woman's tense shock for a moment before she actually began to return it. The kiss was wet and sloppy, the pouring rain certainly making it's impact.

Regina's free hand, her other still interlocked with Emma's, came up around her face. Her thumb lightly stroking her wet cheek. They pulled away and their foreheads came together.

"That," Emma said. She leant forward and took her lips again.

"Emma!?" Mary Margaret yelled. "What are you doing?"

Emma scowled with frustration as she pulled away and looked at the bright torch on her.

"Just get us out of here!" Emma moaned.

Just then David threw a rope down. Emma stood and used her good hand to retrieve it. She stepped over to Regina and knelt down. "You'll need to help me tie it."

Regina helped the saviour untangle the rope.

"If we wrap it around your thighs then you can sit on it as it pulls you up."

Regina nodded and wrapped the rope around her wet legs.

"How's it going?" David yelled.

"We've almost tied it. Regina's coming up first."

"Okay," David shouted. "Tell her to watch her legs against the rock as we pull her up."

"I _can_ hear, Charming..." The former queen's tone was dripping with irritation. Emma wasn't the only one to be dismayed by their interrupted embrace. It brought up a lot of unanswerable questions for the mayor but it didn't mean she wasn't willing to try and begin answering them. She definitely couldn't deny the jealousy she'd felt in Neverland as Emma lip-locked with the pirate. There had been a box regarding the Saviour in which Regina had been too afraid to open but apparently Emma had opened it for her.

David sighed but proceeded to pull the rope with Mary Margaret's help. With their combined strength, they found it surprisingly easy.

Regina winced and swore as her ankle hit the rock. She held on tightly and inhaled. "You're okay," Emma said softly. "Not long now." She knew the woman must be in agony and was trying her best to reassure her. Personally she was worried about how she herself was going to get up as well. She'd deal with that when the time came.

Regina finally made it to the top and Mary Margaret managed to pull her over the edge. Emma could no longer see her. Within a minute or two, the ready tied rope had been thrown down. The saviour was thankful that Regina hadn't untied it, it meant that all she had to do was slip in. She did so, with as little pain as possible. Once she felt vaguely secure, she yelled for her parents to pull her up.

They did so and she only hit her arm a couple of times, though the pain _was_ excruciating. Finally she was at the top and her mother was scrabbling towards her.

"Careful!" Regina yelled. She was sitting on the grass by the edge. "She hurt her arm!"

Mary Margaret nodded and softened her approach. She got Emma's waist and maneuvered her onto the wet grass. It was still raining.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked with concern.

Emma nodded looking at her. She shuffled her body closer on the wet floor and pulled her into a one handed embrace.

Regina held her gratefully, not caring in the slightest that they had an audience. "How's your arm?"

"Killing."

"What happened to it?" David asked with concern.

"I fell on it, it's broken."

"Oh my goodness!" Mary Margaret said.

"Regina, could you magic it?" Emma asked. The rain was still hammering down on them.

The former mayor shook her head. "I can't heal it. I suppose I could use my magic to give you a cast if I believe your arm is clean enough."

"Thank you."

"Let's just get you two safe and dry first," Mary Margaret said. The two stood up and Regina whimpered as her foot came into contact with the ground.

"Hey," Emma said and instantly put an arm around her waist. "Mom, can you help please?"

Snow nodded and wrapped her arm around Regina's other side. They all managed to get into the car and David handed them both white towels. They immediately put them on their shoulders.

"Would you like me to take you two to the hospital?"

"No, we'll be fine. I have sufficient magic to bandage us up quickly." "Are you sure? You both had serious falls."

"It's fine," Emma said. "We'll be fine. Could you take us to Regina's?" She looked at the brunette who nodded. After a long moment, the former queen outstretched her free hand across the seat and took Emma's fingers. The saviour instantly smiled and interlocked their cold, wet hands.


	3. A Mermaid?

**Author's Note: Prompt 'Regina as a mermaid'.**

 **I'm almost certain this concept has been done before but I cannot possibly pass up a prompt as good as this!**

 **Hope you enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

The saviour stood watching the mighty obsidian ocean. It was the dead of night but she was unable to sleep. The captain was snoring softly in the cabin below.

A flash of lightening startled her and the blonde glanced upwards to the swelling sky. A storm was brewing. She knew she should venture back below deck but she had always found the mass droplets of rain comforting. For something so loud, she found them oddly peaceful.

The first icy drop rolled down her cheek and she felt a shiver bolt down her arms. She was only wearing a grey vest, skinny black jeans and her cutlass ( _a pirate always had to be prepared_...)

Suddenly the droplet became many thousand and she smiled, exhaling comfortably. Wet palms squeezed the edge of the ship as the vessel lightly swayed against the wind.

A shimmer of light in the water caught her eye. Focusing her gaze, the blonde saw another disturbance in the water. What was that?

Leaning closer, she was startled to see the glimmer of a fish tail part the dark waves. It was a fish. Well, it would have to be a huge fish. Or...?

Her body tingled with anticipation and a hint of fear as she saw the tail surfacing closer and closer to the vessel. It was swimming towards her.

Emma physically jumped back as the fish surfaced itself in front of her. She gasped as even in darkness, the image was not what she was expecting. The figure had shape and real features, it was- _she_ was a woman.

"Oh my god," the pirate tensed, staring with the utmost disbelief. This had to be a dream. She'd heard about mermaids, of course! She'd heard hundreds of myths and legends over her years at sea but she'd never thought they could be true? They were hearty fiction, exchanged over a bottle of rum.

The regular hum of rain against the deck- and her skin- told her that this could not be a dream. She was really here. Feeling brave, the saviour stepped forward and glanced over the edge of the vessel. The fish-girl had swum over to the light now and she could see her far more clearly. She was not a girl, but a woman. And she was beautiful.

"Oh my god," Emma whispered to herself again.

"Are you okay, dear?" The fish raised an eyebrow. Her voice was deep and melodic, caressing the air around it.

The pirate gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah. I- are- how are you real?"

"It's always nice to hear a compliment," the wet haired brunette rolled her eyes. Her long dark locks cascaded down her front, keeping her modesty. She was lightly tanned and slender with a heart shaped face.

"I'm sorry," Emma blushed. "I'm just in a little shock."

"Apparently so."

"Do you wanna," Emma began awkwardly. "Do you wanna come on board?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Dark eyes met hers. Emma couldn't tell in the darkness whether her eyes were brown or black.

"So we could talk? I'd like to learn more about you."

"Do you have no concern for your safety, dear?"

Rain fell on the both souls with a passion. It was freezing but the saviour had too much adrenaline coursing through her body to care. Considering her words, the saviour failed to respond. No, she didn't care for her safety. But she wasn't sure why.

"I will not board your vessel, pirate. But you may come down to me. I see your ship is harboured by these rocks.

Emma thought for a moment about how careless she was being and finally nodded. _That was it_ , she didn't fear death as she so badly sought adventure. She was desperate for it. It had been a long four years on the wide sea. Repetitive pillaging and fighting had really lost it's appeal. She was no longer excited by an attack as they always succeeded so triumphantly. Her and their crew were invincible and everyone only surrendered now.

"Do you know who I am?" Emma asked with interest.

"No, but it was very vain of you to ask," the mermaid smiled.

The saviour nodded. It was a fair point. "So what's your name?" She began to climb down the wet rigging down the side of the vessel. She wished she cared that she was being so reckless. If only the woman wasn't quite so alluring...

"Regina," the mermaid hummed, arms resting on the surface of the water as if the liquid had morphed to a solid platform. She looked so at ease.

The soaked pirate reached the end of the rigging, her strong arms being truly put to the test as she manoeuvred her body to the rocks. She was a little off and didn't think she'd be able to swing herself far enough.

"Let me help you," the intriguing brunette stated.

"Why should I trust you?" Emma gritted her teeth as she swung her legs fruitlessly in the direction of the rocks.

"Why have you trusted me thus far?"

Emma smirked. "Because I'm lonely and you're interesting," she said simply as she clung to the rope.

"Honest, at least. If not a little needy," the brunette raised a dark eyebrow. "Would you like my assistance or not, dear?"

"Fine," Emma groaned. "And what's with the sass? Aren't you supposed to be seducing me with your goddess-ly powers?"

The brunette scoffed as she swam closer. " _Seducing you_? What makes you think that, dear?" Dividing the black waters, she reached the wriggling woman and held her ankle without warning.

Emma flinched and her eyes darted down to the feminine fish.

"Who else is it going to be?" Regina rolled her eyes. The blonde glared at her before fully climbing down so that her legs were immersed in the water as she held up her body with her grip on the rigging. The pirate gasped as soft hands grasped her waist.

"You can let go, dear."

Emma bit her lip and hesitated. She was relinquishing her last remnant of control. She was essentially giving herself to this mermaid-this woman she had only met minutes before. The pirate wondered at what point had she truly stopped caring when she suddenly let go.

Sticking to her word, the brunette held her waist and then effortlessly swam with her to the smooth rocks.

"I thought you would kill me," Emma said as she panted on the rocks. The moonlight illuminated their features. Somehow, despite the rain, the moon had still been allowed to shine brightly.

"Then why did you let go?"

Emma thought about the woman-fish even, that she was convinced would take her life. "...Why didn't you?"

"Kill you?"

"Yes."

"Because I didn't want to."

Emma raised her eyebrows at that. "Is this what you say to all the pirates? Usually men though, I assume."

"You would be assuming correctly."

"Have you ever met a woman before? A non-mermaid, I mean?"

Regina stared at the wet sky for a moment and shook her head. "I cannot say I have. I've never killed one either."

"So I will be your first?"

Regina met her eye at that. What made this pirate quite so fearless? It was the most simultaneously empty and intriguing soul she had ever come across. The girl was unlike anyone she had ever met. She showcased such open vulnerability that it sent chills down the mermaid's spine.

"What makes you think I'm so set on killing you, girl?"

"Because this is how it goes. I've followed all of the steps. Next is death. Or perhaps a kiss and then death depending on which artist you look at..."

"Are you wanting a kiss, pirate?"

Emma met her eye, trying to determine her tone. It gave nothing away. "Are you?"

The mermaid smiled and looked down at her own scaly lap. Her tail was a composition of blue, turquoise and green shimmering scales. The intrigued blonde didn't mean to stare- she'd glanced from the corner of her eye for a moment before fully turning her head in wonder.

"Why don't you take a picture, dear, it'll last longer," the wet haired brunette smirked.

"I don't need the cheek," she smiled gently. "I've never seen a mermaid before. Am I really a criminal for looking?"

"Aren't you a criminal already?" Regina smirked. "Pillaging the seas is hardly a lawful act."

The blonde looked at her challengingly. Emma was astounded that the enchantress had the capability to make her feel again. She had been numb, lost in her own thoughts and fantasies for far too long. All she had wanted was to feel something again. Anything. Even _irritated_. "You're not much of a charmer are you?" Emma said snidely.

Regina laughed at that. "Why charm when I could have far more fun testing the boundaries with a new female pirate, a gender in which I have never really encountered with.

"You must have met female mermaids. You must have met _some_ kind of woman in your lifetime."

"To tell you the truth, pirate," Regina looked out to the ocean thoughtfully. "I have never met another being of my kind. I merely know that there are more of myself based on you pirates and your special myths and legends."

"What about your parents?"

The tanned woman shrugged, staring at the open space before them. "I had no such things." The brunette knew not what had happened to her parents, nor if she even had any. Occasionally, before scolding herself, she would gaze aimlessly at small families along remote shores. She couldn't prevent the buzz of hope she felt each time before the familiar sink of disappointment.

"Tell me your plan," the saviour diverted their conversation with interest.

"What on earth are you babbling about now?" The fish sighed. She watched the woman beside her, inappropriately dressed for such a torturous storm, oblivious to her own deep shivers and blue tinted lips.

"What?" Emma asked through chattering teeth. She had watched the being survey her body intently.

"You look positively sickly, dear."

"Thanks," Emma scoffed.

"You want to know my plan?" Regina asked. At her nod in response, she continued. "Ordinarily, I would meet a sailor, a pirate. Man. I would lure him from his boat, enchant him to waters. I would ask the man to swim to the deep with me-"

"The deep?" Emma interrupted.

"The black deep. The lowest region of our ocean, a few hundred metres below us."

"And then what?" she smiled.

"In his hypnotised state, he would agree and I would take his hand and pull him to the depths below."

"And then?"

"Let him to rest on the ocean floor."

"They drown?"

"Of course. Peacefully though. They give their lives to me. Handing their being to me for eternity."

"Do you use it to stay young or something?" Emma scoffed.

The brunette glanced at the woman with interest. It baffled her how unafraid Emma was by her actions. "How on earth would that work?"

"I don't know," she laughed to herself. "It's what they say in those stories of ours."

"Oh," Regina frowned. "No, I do not."

Emma wriggled her toes in the icy water, seeking some sensation she realised she'd lost. Her body was buzzing with adrenaline, or cold, she wasn't sure. She wondered why this hypnotic fish hadn't dragged her to the 'deep'. Was she not worthy of such a poetic death? "So why not me?" She challenged.

"You're different," Regina looked at her.

"Female?"

"No, it's more than that. You're fearless and it unsettles me. You're almost asking to die."

"What if I just want a kiss?" The girl smirked. Killer or not, no one could deny the brunette's mesmerising beauty.

"I was trying to determine your true wishes first."

"What do you mean?"

"It would change everything for you."

"Humble, aren't you?"

Regina shook her head at the joke with a serious expression. She took the blonde's hand into her own. "I mean it, pirate."

Emma's eyes dazzled against hers as she competed with their gaze. Before the mermaid had realised what was happening, the blonde had inched closer, slinked slender fingers around her jaw and connected their lips softly.

Feeling the pull of the woman before her, Regina reciprocated the kiss, her own hands coming to rest on the delicate pirate's neck. Their kiss was salty with the taste of the sea and surprisingly delicate. It was the most delicate kiss the mermaid had ever encountered, yet so endearing.

Once they'd pulled away, their foreheads came together, both damp.

"That kiss made my life," Emma said gently. The wet haired brunette laughed melodically, stroking the woman's neck softly with her thumb.

As realisation crossed the mermaid's mind, her smile faltered and she glanced down at her companion's legs. They were still wet, cloth-clad, shivery limbs. Still _limbs_. She frowned with confusion. "You're still you," Regina frowned.

Biting her blue tinted lip, Emma nodded. "Still me."

"I heard that women change," the brunette fish said. "Transform," she sighed. "God, it sounds ridiculous now." She laced her fingers through the silky water, revelling in the cold solace it brought her.

"Nope, still me," the pirate said softly.

"You're not trapped then. You can leave, be free to return to your vessel."

Emma shook her head, a soft melodic laugh caressing the wet air around her. "I don't want to leave. I'm staying with you."

The mermaid stared in amazement, her confident front obliterated in a few simple words. Someone wanted her. This shivering girl, with matted hair and a fearlessness look in her eye wanted to stay.


End file.
